


Lost Souls

by Mogseltof



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Character Death (kinda), Dark Energon, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Resurrection, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: When Megatron resurrects Cliffjumper with Dark Energon, there's a what if -- what if Cliffjumper weren't just a mindless drone out for murder? What if he was still him, and Megatron had control over him anyway?





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for fadedlikethelilac "Megatron/Cliffjumper, just fucked up"
> 
> Okay the prompt idea was mine but the rarepair is all hers.

 

It took a while, but Cliffjumper eventually came too, groaning. It was dark, and he couldn’t see, and there was an ache deep in his lines that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. This was, it was wrong, that was the only thing he knew. His EM field was in flux, out of his control, like he was running a fever of some kind. He tried pinging the comm line for the base, but only an error message returned, and he gasped, vents fluttering as he tried to pass air through his systems. 

His private comm link with Arcee was next, then straight to Optimus himself. Both returned the same error message. 

Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee as well. Even the comm link they’d hooked up to Agent Fowler’s office was unresponsive. Cliffjumper panicked and tried to drag himself upwards, pain flaring through all his still online systems. He couldn’t feel his legs. He tried to yell out and his throat rasped, vocaliser releasing only static into the air. 

After a few more tries, he was successful. “Arcee!” he yelled to no response, only silence, then, “ARCEE!” again, louder this time. 

Except this time he was answered, by a low chuckled and heavy, dragging footsteps. Fists curled in Cliffjumper’s chest plating and hauled him up right, dangling him off the ground like so much of a ragdoll. “The Autobot Cliffjumper,” rasped a low voice in a dark, almost musical tone. 

_ No _ .

“I almost didn’t believe Starscream when he reported that he finally managed to fell one of you pests,” continued  _ Megatron _ , oh he was  _ deep _ in scrap now. “And yet here we are.” A heavy claw scraped down his chest to hover over his spark chamber, scratching the paint away and disrupting his pain sensors, making Cliffjumper groan, disoriented. 

Slowly, his optics started to sense light again, the overrides to his shutters finally working, and he worked hard to try and bring focus to what was in front of him. Yup, that was definitely,  _ definitely _ Megatron, and Cliffjumper was definitely,  _ definitely _ in trouble. The last thing he even remembered was Starscream pushing his hand into his  _ chest _ how was he even  _ alive _ for Megatron to have a hold of him. 

Megatron threw his head back and laughed, optics gleaming a menacing purple as he dropped Cliffjumper back to the floor of the, the ship, he was on board the  _ Nemesis _ , and pain flared through his systems again. “You’ll make a fine addition to my army,” Megatron continued, striding across the room, an uncanny, wide smile on his face. 

“I’ll never serve you!” spat Cliffjumper hotly, struggling to push himself to his feet, but it was like something was pushing him down, holding him back. 

“Oh, you don’t have a choice,” said Megatron, sounding delighted, and he turned on one heel, clenching his fist and raising it. 

Cliffjumper’s throat felt like it was being crushed, and he choked, desperately opening his auxiliary vents in an attempt to stop himself from overheating immediately. Megatron unclenched his fist and Cliffjumper’s throat instantly felt better, air flowing through his cooling lines. “You will serve me if you wish too or not,” said Megatron silkily. “Knock Out!” he bellowed, and out of the shadows stepped the not too oft seen medic of the ship, red form looking intimidated. “Find a pair of legs for the general of my newest army,” continued Megatron, and a chill ran down Cliffjumper’s spinal struts. 

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” said Knock Out, bowing his head, and two drones lifted Cliffjumper between them, dragging him forward. 

Megatron was waiting by the door to the room, and propped a single claw under Cliffjumper’s chin. “You will be at the forefront of my army of dark energon soldiers,” he said firmly, digging the claw tip into the underside of Cliffjumper’s jaw. “And I will show Prime  _ exactly _ what happens to the soldiers who fall in his name. You are  _ mine _ .”


End file.
